The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Summary The Doctor is the titular main protagonist of the British television series Doctor Who. A renegade Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, the Doctor has gone on various adventures throughout time and space with his companions, saving countless lives and preventing the destruction of the universe and beyond multiple times. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. 4-B, likely far higher during regeneration. | At least 7-B with the Sonic Screwdriver. 4-B with TARDIS (The TARDIS contains a High 1-C power source). 1-B with Spatial Manipulation. | 5-A with Time Lock, possibly Low 2-C (with the Eternity Clock, Skasis Paradigm, and by flying the Pandorica into a self-destructing TARDIS). 1-B (With the Key to Time), High 1-C with the Moment. Varies from 9-A to 1-B depending on what equipment he's using. | 1-B Name: Unknown, goes by "The Doctor", also known as Doctor Who, Theta Sigma (ΘΣ), John Smith, "The Oncoming Storm", "The Last Child of Gallifrey", "Timelord Victorious", "Valeyard", and many others Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male (1st to 13th incarnations), Female (14th Incarnation) Age: Over 2,000. Possibly over four billion years old due to the events of "Heaven Sent" Classification: Time Lord, Time Traveler Powers and Abilities: |-|Physically= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (Each regeneration cycle could last for about 1000 years), Telepathy, Preparation, Martial Arts (The Doctor can use Venusian Aikido), Paralysis Inducement (Used Venusian aikido to stun Epzo with only one finger), Mind Manipulation (The Doctor occasionally practice hypnosis, and use it multiple times), Memory Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1; Can exist outside of localized time loops, and is merely weakened when his past selves are taken or erased outside of time-line), Extrasensory Perception, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with a single touch, Causality Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (It was stated that causality loops around him and that the "odds collapse" in his presence), Enhanced Senses, Resistance/Immunity (To many forms of Radiation, Poison, Precognition (His future and past cannot be easily detected by beings that can see this sort of thing), Telepathy attacks, as well as Possession and is highly resistant to Mind Manipulation (The Doctor can resist forms of hypnosis, such as BOSS's conditioning at its strongest power frequency), as well as the vacuum of space. Is also resistant to time alterations such as remembering people/objects that are erased from time and time loops and surviving extremely hot/cold temperatures for short periods, Is also capable of surviving without oxygen for a short period |-|With Equipment= All of previous plus Pocket Reality Manipulation (TARDIS and his pockets are bigger on the inside), Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation,Technology Manipulation and Hacking and Energy Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with the Sonic Screwdriver |-|With Preparation Time= All of previous plus possible control over Matter, Time, and Space, as well as Immortality (Type 1; with the Skasis Paradigm), Existence erasure (With De-Mat gun), Clairvoyance, Life Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Limited Magic (The Doctor has knowledge of various magical spells and has occasionally used them against entities like the Carrionities, although it is out of character for him to use magic against non-magical entities), Explosion Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can change species by rewriting every cell in his body), edit reality based on thought, Bypass dimensional barriers, Can reduce subatomic particles, including gravitons, quarks and tau mesons, can open portals to other dimensions, Use Nanotechnology to destroy technology, Can collapse and destabilize black holes, can erase beings from reality and also wipe out an entire species by hitting a single being, can summon living metal that can reform itself upon death as well as Chronovores, Kronos and the Doctor's other incarnations, can change the continuity of a person's life, accelerate time around a planet so that it would turn everything to dust. Accelerate and decelerate time around an object at will, turn populations into insanity, poison beings with darts fatal to humans and Time Lords, cause people to turn against allies, trap people in a mirror and those who escaped turn to glass, turn people to stone, Teleport objects freely to other locations, block the effects of energy, cause rapid evolution and reset a being's DNA, suck the life force from someone, block transmissions such as sound and radiation, Creation (Can create parallel universes based on his desires), Soul Manipulation, Can pacify beings, posses people, create stasis fields that prison targets, banish civilizations to higher dimensions, can identify the species of a person and detect invisible beings, shrink someone to death, duplicate objects and beings, Precognition (Time Lords can naturally see if events in time are fixed or can be manipulated), Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception (Could keep his name from various beings with these abilities. Can withstand mind probes, which are potent enough to boil a human's skull, has a "complete mental block" powerful enough to keep out the his Cyberman personality, which was far more intelligence than himself) and Biological Manipulation, receive visions of the future, disrupt Time Travel remember beings who usually make him forget, turn invisible and detect those who are, can cause others to have the worst possible fate, alter the size of objects and attack with heat rays, travel through the minds or thoughts of individuals, groups of people, as well as beliefs and imaginations. Immortality (Type 1 and 8 via Darkheart; Type 7 via The Relic, type 5 via the key to time), Immersion (Can use the TARDIS to enter fictional works such as Gulliver's travels), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, comparable to Time Lords who could erase 11-Dimensional TARDISes on a conceptual level, is above Memevores who eat concepts, and can interact with purely abstract beings such the the Black Guardian), Acausality (Type 4 when using a transduction barrier, the key to time or by parking out of sync with time), Mathematics Manipulation (With the TARDIS), Attack Reflection and Law Manipulation (Obtained an amulet with the symbol of the Gods of Ragnarok that allowed him to reflect their own power against them, and then severed their connection to existence, making them no longer omnipresent like the guardians), Resistance to Existence Erasure with the Chronon Blocker (Chronon Blocker allow user to block and resist existence erasure, but the effect will disappear if the user travels to different point in time),Mind Manipulation, as well as presumably the powers of The Black Guardian |-|After Absorbing Lux Aeterna= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought The Master, who can harm him, on various occasions, even outmatching the latter in combat. Punched down a steel door, continuously struck a twenty-foot thick Azbantium wall, a mineral 400 times harder than diamond, to the point where it eventually shattered, even after breaking his hand in the attempt). Solar System level, likely far higher during regenerations (The Eleventh Doctor's regeneration managed to destroy a Dalek Saucer) | At least City level with the sonic screwdriver (3 screwdrivers managed to destroy a Dalek). Solar System level (Absorbed a Supernova. Towed a white dwarf star) with TARDIS. Hyperverse level with Spatial Manipulation (The Doctor and the Master managed to defeat the Quantum Archangel with their TARDISes) | Large Planet level+ with Time Lock, possibly Universe level+ (Using preparation time with the Eternity Clock, Skasis Paradigm, and by flying the Pandorica into a self-destructing TARDIS), Hyperverse level With the Key To Time (Grants him the power of The Six-Fold God) High Complex Multiverse level with the Moment (Was going to wipe out everything involved in the Last Great Time War). Varies from Small Building level to Hyperverse level depending on what equipment he's using. (See notable equipment for details) | Hyperverse level (Absorbed the power of Lux Aeterna and fought with the Quantum Archangel) Speed: Athletic Human (Although his constant running down corridors for 2000 years might have helped that a bit) with FTL+ reactions (Via this calculation) | Immeasurable with his Type-40 TARDIS) | Possibly Infinite speed using the Skasis Paradigm. Immeasurable attack speed with The Moment. Immeasurable speed when using the Key To Time (It automatically boosts his speed to a level far above chronovores and on the same level as the guardians of time) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Inapplicable | Inapplicable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Inapplicable | Inapplicable | Hyperversal Durability: Small Building level (Has survived being struck by lightning multiple times and has survived falls that would kill a normal human. (Easily withstood direct contact with a Sycorax whip, which can disintegrate humans. Survived a fall from several hundred feet through a glass ceiling. Survived enough energy to vaporize a human), likely higher after regenerating (Can regenerate body parts and should be comparable to River Song who wasn’t even scratched by large amounts of gunfire) | Hyperverse level with TARDIS forcefields. Hyperverse level with the amulet of the Gods of Ragnarok (It made him immune to the gods powers and reflected them back at them), Hyperverse level with the key to time (The Key To Time has Automatic Defenses That Defended Him Against The Powers of The Black Guardian) | Hyperverse level (Survived attacks from the Quantum Archangel, though he was in the verge of being killed by her sometime after) Stamina: Very High (Even when too injured to regenerate, Time Lords' bodies will keep on trying, sometimes taking days to succumb to their injuries. Was able to crawl up a stair case for 1.5 days in critical condition and with highly minimal rest after punching a wall 400 times harder than diamond, which shattered his bones. Withstood 500,000 rads after being heavily damaged) | Likely Limitless Range: High Complex Multiverse level with his TARDIS (Is capable of visiting higher-lower dimensions and can travel across the multiversal if the Time walls aren't closed), several dozen metres with the Sonic Screwdriver. Hyperversal with the key to time | Hyperversal (Should be comparable to the Quantum Archangel) Standard Equipment: |-|Standard Equipment= *'TARDIS:' A sentient time travel machine that can take the Doctor to various places across space-time. *'Sonic Screwdriver:' A multi-purpose tool that allows him to, power-up, hack into, repair, open, destroy/disable various things. *'Psychic Paper:' A blank piece of paper that he shows to others to show them whatever he wants them to believe who he is. This can also be used on machinery too. *'Shades:' The Doctor has had shades that have infrared/thermal imaging, as well as “Sonic Glasses” that are capable of the same abilities as a sonic screwdriver. *'Unbreakable Chains:' The Doctor can bind his foes with chains that were forged in the heart of a dwarf star. *'TARDIS Key:' A key that can be used to summon the TARDIS around himself. If the TARDIS is removed from the deactivated and removed from Space-Time, the Doctor could bring it back with enough power. *'Matter condensation:' A technique used by the Master (the technique was also learnt by the Doctor) which can shrink someone to death. *'Sonic earmuffs:' Blocked out any noise as well as any telepathic attacks. *'Species matcher:' Identifies the species/race of an individual. Can also detect invisible beings. *'The writer's block:' A stasis jail cell made by the Doctor. *'Chronodyne generator:' Small devices that can be used to accelerate time around a user sending them billions of years into the future. *'Memory Dump:' The Doctor can instantly download or upload any information he likes with a headbutt, which he considers to be vastly unpleasant. Considering this is the doctor's mind, this could be a potentially devastating technique as humans can't handle a Gallifreyan's psyche very well. *'The Book of the Still:' A book that allows time travellers to write their name, locations, and date so other time travellers can rescue them. *'TARDIS homing watch:' Can be used to locate a TARDIS. *'Invisibility watch:' A device that allowed the Doctor to turn invisible. The Doctor could also sense the when it was being used. *'Increased gravity stabiliser:' A device that was capable of resisting the force of tornadoes. *'2Dis:' A device that can turn 2-D objects, back to their original 3-D state. |-|Summons/Creations with Prep= *'Hervoken:' Their magical war with the Carrionites had potential to destroy the universe. *'Allies:' The Doctor has saved many civilisations/people so he can rely on them for help either for fights or receiving technology. He is also the acting Lord President of Gallifrey and Earth. He could also rely on help on enemies such as the Daleks or Cybermen either by cutting them a deal, or threatening to destroy them. *'Stattenheim remote control:' A device that was capable of controlling TARDIS' remotely. *'Nanite:' Machines that could manipulate matter on a atomic and molecular level. *'Memory weave:' A device that could warp into being anything thought by the user. *'Starbane:' A Gallifreyan Warship that could destroy entire galaxies. *'Imagineum:' Can turn light into matter and create duplicates of beings. *'ROO texts:' Could be used to summon Chronovores. *'Crystal of Kronos:' A crystal that allowed the user to summon Kronos. *'Anarchitect:' Capable of inhabiting architecture and rebuilding cities at will. Can also hijack TARDIS' and creating an never ending loop imprisoning them forever. |-| Misc Prep Equipment= *'Metaphysical engine:' Allows the user to travel into the minds or thoughts of individuals, groups of people, as well as beliefs and imaginations. *'Magic box:' This device could alter the size of an object as well as emitting a heat ray. *'Last of Erebus:' Those that wielded the device had the power to select the worse possible future for others. *'Eye Drive:' Capable of allowing people to remember the Silence whenever they look away. *'Time flow analog:' A device that can disrupt time travel devices. *'The Spire:' Allows a user to receive visions of the future. *'Tachyon Recreation Generator:' A machine that allowed a user to create clones of themselves. *'The Relic (Excelis):' Grants the user immortality (type 7), remove souls from living beings, and reanimate the dead. *'De-mat Gun:' A weapon that when fired, erases the enemy from all of reality. Its weakness is that after one shot it destroys the gun, because it is so powerful. Also requires the Great Key of Rassilon to arm it (although during the Time War, many were produced). *'Chronic tripwire:' Can be used to accelerate evolution so much to the point beings become dust. *'Psilent songbox:' Can banish civilisations to higher dimensions. *'Temporal Mine:' I mine placed in a pocket of space that would detonate when a large enough force was nearby. *'Time Ring:' A device that allowed for time-travel. *'Psycograft:' Traps a person and allows another to take over the host by possessing them. *'Pineal manipulator:' A device that attaches to the enemy and sucks the consciousness out of them and transmits it elsewhere. *'Physical Temporal Nexus:' Selects a parallel universe based off of the users desires. *'Personal reality warp:' Created a parallel dimension based on what the person was recently experiencing. |-|Misc Prep continued= *'Pattern analyser:' Was capable of mapping memory and intelligence onto droids. *'Pacification gun:' Renders the opponent completely docile and mentally innocent. *'Miniscope:' A device that could shrink a target and keep them stuck in a compression field. *'Null field generator:' Could block many sorts of transmissions such as sound and radiation. *'Dispersal chamber:' A device that could atomise the target and send the atoms across the universe. *'Continuity Cap:' A device that is capable of re-writing history. *'The Conduit:' A sentient machine that was capable of turning anything sentient into plant and animals. *'Catalytic extraction chamber:' A machine that was capable of sucking the life force out of someone. *'Box of Jhana:' Capable of healing mood disorders and delivering psychic messages. *'Basingstoke gene splicer:' Was capable of adding genes from other species causing rapid evolution. The Doctor could also completely reset a persons genome by adding his regeneration abilities to them. *'Arton inhibitor:' Was capable of blocking energy transfer like a Time Lord regenerating or the outer shell of a TARDIS. Can also absorb energies to power the device itself. *'TITAN Array:' A device that can kill Chronovores and rejuvenate ones body. *'TOMIT:' A device that can be used to teleport things to and from far away places. *'Talisman:' Allowed the user to turn others to stone. |-|Further Misc Prep Equipment= *'Hand of Omega:' Capable of altering a star's life cycle and able to turn them into a supernovae. Was also capable of enhancing weapons. *'The Mortal Mirror:' The mirror was used to keep people trapped. Anyone who was consumed by the mirror and left would be made of fragile glass. *'Erimem's signet ring:' A ring that allows the user to hypnotise people, whoever kissed the ring would ingest the poison lace on it. *'World bomb:' A device that allowed the user to alter reality based on thought *'Warp Star:' An explosion contained within a shell, that when detonated, would cause a huge explosion. *'Suspicion Ray:' A weapon capable of turning targets against allies leading them to attack each other. *'Sonic cannon:' Capable of erasing continents and even damaging the outer plasmic shell of a TARDIS. *'Reality Rifle:' A weapon that allowed the user to do many things like:Travel through time and space, speed up or slow down time, edit reality, age or de-age a target, or destroying a building the size of the White House. *'Proton Cannon:' A weapon that made beings intangible making it impossible to touch solid objects. *'Matter transmuter:' A device that could change an objects state or type of matter. *'Janis thorn:' A poisonous dart which is fatal to humans and Time Lords. *'Nitro-9:' An nitroglycerine explosive capable of destroying a room. *'Implosion Grenade:' A grenade capable of pulverising entire mountains. *'Brain Wave Scrambler:' A device that was capable of turning populations into insanity. *'Weyland's shield:' A device created by an Elder God,that could destroy or reshape matter and reality. It original intent was to destroy Fenric. *'Time Destructor:' A weapon that could accelerate and reverse time at will. Was used to destroy entire Dalek fleets and various planets. *'The Eternity Clock:' Can create time storms that threaten all of reality and tear the universe apart. *'Time Vortex Crystal:' The Doctor use this crystal to summons a time storm from the Time Vortex itself, which swept away the Eternals' powers, and completely turns them into mortal. |-|Super Weapons= *'Continuity bomb:' A bomb that targets an individual and changes a point of their life, changing their continuity. *'Entropy engine:' Could speed up time against a whole planet till it turned to dust, the resulting energy would be stored inside the weapon. *'Annihilator:' Could wipe entire species out of existence. If it hit a being of a species, the whole species would feel the effect too. *'Xiuhcoatl:' Was capable of turning the water inside of a pool into energy to make a nuclear bomb. Was precise enough to hollow out a planet or carve out a name on a tree. *'Vortex Cannon:' A handheld weapon that is capable of destroying the entire universe. *'Validium:' A living metal that could think for itself. Whenever it was destroyed it would reform itself. *'Thanatos:' A weapon that judges on people ability to evolve or not. It interfaces on both a physical and mental level. It was easily capable of destroying planets, as well as producing "Anti-Bodies" and could lure people into traps. *'Temporal Cannon:' I similar version of a De Matt gun that made Daleks able to remove beings from reality. The Daleks also made themselves immune to the weapon. *'Tear of Isha:' A weapon that was designed to collapse black holes. When fired at a Red Giant, it collapsed it. *'Warsong:' A device that could weaponize entire planets by rewriting and leeching the resources of the planet, including its people, buildings, oceans and mountains. *'Profane Virus of Rassilon:' A nano-virus designed to destroy technology. *'Primary Weapon:' A dark matter weapon used by the Daleks to destabilise black holes. *'Pandora's Box:' A device that was capable of opening a portal to another dimension. When detonated it will destroy an entire solar system. *'Nova Device:' A device that was possibly capable of destroying a planet by burning up the atoms in its atmosphere. |-|More Super Weapons= *'MASER:' Can disseminate even subatomic particles, including gravitons, quarks and tau mesons. *'Manus Maleficus:' Is a device that can shape and alter reality, as well as destroying planets and bringing down dimensional barriers. *'Skasis Paradigm:' Upon solving the Skasis Paradigm, the user has control over "Space, Time and Universal Matter" and is "free control over the building blocks of the universe". The user also becomes ageless. *'GodEngine:' Can make stars go supernovae. *'Fusion bomb:' A bomb that does increasing damage depending how many there are. 1 could destroy an entire city, 5 could destroy a planet, 8 could wipe out an entire solar system, and upwards of 20 could destroy and entire galaxy. *'Eye of Disharmony:' Destroyed outer-space, and made the blackness of the universe turn to white. *'Exterminator:' Was going to be used to destroy Earth, and was used to destroy Dalek ships. *'Doomsday Weapon:' Can make suns go supernovae. *'Darkheart:' Can alter timelines, heal sick and wounded, plus lock timelines to create immortality (1 and 8). *'Cradle of the Gods:' A device that was going to be used to create a billion planets similar to Skaro. *'Axumillary Orb:' A weapon that was capable of pulverising an entire planet. *'Armageddon Sapphire:' Was capable of restarting a new universe as well as tearing reality apart causing damage to the Six-Fold realm. *'Apocalypse Device:' A synthetic creature that carries every conceivable disease or virus. *'Neverwhen:' A weapon that created a location outside of space-time. Anyone who was inside it experienced time phasing. *'The Hush:' A weapon that was used to destroy anything that made a sound. *'Z-Bomb:' A bomb that was capable of splitting Earth sized planets in two. *'Ultimate Weapon:' A device that was going to be used by the Daleks to control all life in the universe. *'Pandorica:' By utilizing preparation time, the Doctor could fly the Pandorica into a self-destructing TARDIS which can re-write an entire timeline. *'The Moment:' A questionably Nigh Omniscient super weapon that can summon every incarnation of the Doctor (Past, Present, and Future) as well as being capable of destroying everything inside the Time-War. *'The Delta Wave:' With prep time, depending on the equipment accessible, he can broadcast a wave that will from put to sleep to kill anyone with an organic brain. Range can go from personal to at least planetary. Intelligence: Supergenius. Knows incredible amounts of things about the universe (Claims to be able to speak 5 billion languages, and is capable of easily deducing equipment to its point of origin). Can know details of objects just by tasting/smelling them and can tell where he is in the universe by looking at the alignment of stars. Has created various equipment/weapons out of nothing but junk on several occasions. Has a very in-depth knowledge on Earth history (Because of traveling their lots) and has picked up many skills from various historic people in his travels. On several occasions and incarnations has fought, defeated, and outsmarted beings such as the Eternals and Guardians of Time. Weaknesses: Is unwilling to change fixed points in history (Although sometimes he has ignored this). Generally hates using guns. Burning out both his hearts will stop him from regenerating, as well as killing him before he can finish regenerating (He also has a maximum total of 12 regenerations). The Sonic Screwdriver doesn’t work on wood or anything with a deadlock seal. Feats: Toggle Respect Thread *The Doctor remembers the agony of 4.5 billion years of torture. DOCTOR: (angry) That's when I remember! Always then. Always then. Always exactly then! I can't keep doing this, Clara! I can't! Why is it always me? Why is it never anybody else's turn? Heaven Sent CLARA: One question. And you will answer. How long was the Doctor trapped inside the confession dial? OHILA: We think four and a half billion years.'' Hell Bent'' *The Doctor can survive the Vacuum of Space In the episode "Oxygen", the Doctor gave his helmet to Bill and was able to survive several minutes in the vacuum of space without a space helmet, although this makes him blind. source *The Moment seals and destroys everything in the time war. "Cinder had heard it said that in simple, linear terms, the war had been going on for over four hundred years. This, of course, was an untruth, or at least an irrelevance; the temporal war zones had permeated so far and so deep into the very structure of the universe that the conflict had - quite literally-been raging for eternity. There was no epoch that remained unscathed, uncontested, no history that had not been rewritten." "The War raged, but for most species in the universe, life continued as normal. The War was fought in the Vortex, and beyond that, in the Ultimate Void, beyond the eyes and ears of ordinary creatures. The Lesser Species lived in ignorance. If a planet found its history subtle changing – perhaps distorting and rewriting itself under the pressures of the rupturing Vortex – then its people were part of that change, and perceived nothing to be wrong. Only the Higher Species – those further up the evolutionary ladder – saw what was happening. The Forest of Cheem gazed upon the bloodshed, and wept. The Nestene Consciousness lost all of its planets, and found itself mutating under temporal stress. The Greater Animus perished and its Carsenome Walls fell into dust. And it is said that the Eternals themselves watched, and despaired of this reality, and fled their hallowed halls, never to be seen again…" *Fought against the Quantum Archangel "‘Worthy? Worthy? Worthy?’ The knowledge that he could now bend reality and fashion it to his whims did not sit comfortably with him. ‘No one is worthy of this, Anjeliqua.’ ‘But Anjeliqua is just a part of what I have become, Doctor,’ sang the Quantum Archangel. ‘I am now so very much more.’ ‘Indeed you are,’ the Doctor replied. ‘You’re also a limitless source of cosmic energy and a mad supercomputer. Getting a bit crowded in there, is it?’ ‘Do not fight me, Doctor. I am a god.’ ‘No you aren’t. You’re the result of a billion-year-old plan that went horrifically wrong. As you stand now, you’re nothing but a doomsday weapon, threatening all of creation.’ ‘Threatening? But Doctor, I will bring peace to the universe. I will bring harmony. I shall ensure that all life forms achieve the pinnacle of their possibility.’ ‘For how long, Archangel?’ The Doctor made a gesture that was supposed to indicate the rest of the universe; what actually happened was a plume of black flame erupted from his hand, staining the vortex like a vapour trail. He ignored it. Almost. ‘Until the Chronovores consume that possibility? Until they leave every planet, every worldline, every timeline a dead, exhausted husk? Because that’s what’s happening, Anjeliqua. Destruction on a cosmic scale.’ ‘The Chronovores are unimportant.’ The voice was different now; thinner, harder, brittle, even... The Doctor guessed that the Mad Mind of Bophemeral was now in residence. ‘I could vanquish them without a second thought.’ ‘And disrupt the balance of this universe? I don’t think so. The problem with you, Archangel, is that only two of your trinity are actually blessed with intelligence. The most powerful of you, the Lux Aeterna, is simply along for the ride. It’s watching through your eyes, but not making any of the decisions.’ ‘Then it will not interfere with my wisdom.’ The Doctor took a gamble. ‘Really? When it realises that you are threatening the balance it underpins? Threatening ancient laws and covenants that have prevented this universe becoming a blood bath? Thanks to the insensate authority of the Lux Aeterna, a war between the primal forces has never occurred. But if you force it to destroy a whole layer of the cosmic food chain... don’t you think others might notice? The Eternals? The Guardians, even? Have you got enough power to face up to the Six-Fold-God?’ The Quantum Archangel laughed. It wasn’t a pleasant sound. Especially as the Doctor could now see that the laugh extended into all eleven dimensions and generated a whole raft of exotic particles which he could taste and smell. The Lux Aeterna’s influence was increasing. ‘Even the Six-Fold-God will prove impotent in the face of my majesty,’ cackled the burning figure. The Quantum Archangel shouted to the heavens: ‘I challenge you! I laugh in the face of the ancient strictures! Confront me if you dare!’ The last thing the Doctor wanted was to be caught in the crossfire between the Quantum Archangel and the Guardians. And he didn’t think it would do the universe much good, either. Time to be a little more direct. ‘You aren’t the only one wielding the power of the Lux Aeterna, you know.’ ‘Ah, yes... you too have drunk from the divine source,’ replied the Quantum Archangel – and it sounded as though Anjeliqua was back in control, thankfully. ‘But the Quantum Archangel is one with the Lux Aeterna – you have simply bathed in its essence. You are of no consequence, whether Time Lord or fledgling god.’ To demonstrate her superiority, she swatted the Doctor with an incandescent wing." "He didn’t move. The brilliance of the wing splintered into a million shards of light. It wasn’t that he had tried to stand his ground. He had simply decided not to allow the Quantum Archangel’s strength to affect him. Or had that been the Lux Aeterna’s decision? He decided to go on the offensive. ‘Very impressive. What do you do for an encore?’ ‘Are you mocking me, Doctor? Would you dare?’ The Doctor laughed. ‘Oh, I think I can dare that.’ ‘Insect!’ They were no longer in the azure realm of the time vortex. The Doctor and the Quantum Archangel were floating in space, within an ancient, lifeless solar system. The Quantum Archangel’s voice hardened. ‘Perhaps that is a cant to which you subscribe?’ A hole opened up in space, a window to another part of the universe. Another solar system. She waved a wing in its direction. ‘What of Maradnias, Doctor? What of your good intentions and philanthropic actions there? A planet lies dying because of you.’ The Doctor closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. ‘It wasn’t meant to happen like that,’ he whispered." "‘Nor does it have to.’ The Quantum Archangel’s tone was silky, seductive even. ‘Watch.’ The poisoned brown seas suddenly lightened to blue; the ugly green radioactive haze evaporated. The dark scars of thermonuclear reaction healed and blossomed with life. Maradnias was whole once more." "'This is the true beauty of the Lux Aeterna. Nothing need ever go wrong again. Mistakes can be rectified, miscalculations put right. This is an illusion, Doctor, but what it shows is within your gift. Free yourself of the guilt of Maradnias and join us.'" "‘No!’ The Doctor’s anger boiled over. Without thinking, without caring, he shot a shining black stream of force towards the Quantum Archangel. She too stood her ground, but was visibly shaken by the assault. ‘Living with the consequences of our actions is what makes us alive,’ he said. ‘What is the point of the universe if we cannot make mistakes? Mistakes have to be made – that’s how we learn.’" "With the instincts that came with limitless power, he reached out and hurled the nearest object at the Quantum Archangel. The nearest object was a moon. The Quantum Archangel defended herself with a scattering of gold-white radiance; the moon disintegrated harmlessly before it even came close to her." "'That’s it, Doctor – listen to your emotions. They are your true moral compass.’ He was throwing moons at her. But he couldn’t stand by and watch her destroy everything. Even if she had the power to put everything right, it meant nothing. Every life-form in the universe would simply become an actor in an endless, eternal set of rehearsals. Don’t like the performance? Change the actor. Don’t like the costumes? Get a new designer. Lighting not right? Ignite another supernova. He would not stand by and let her turn the cosmos into a puppet show for gods." "Before he could react, the red giant behind him swelled, faster than nature would ever have allowed. The cool burning photosphere and chromosphere washed over him like a summer breeze – then the detonation of the ancient core hit him in the back like a pile-driver. He started tumbling through the void, unable to get his breath, unable to right himself." "‘Shut up!’ A gas giant, its rings disintegrating as it was propelled through space at lightspeed, narrowly missed him. In retaliation, the Doctor set the region of space around the Quantum Archangel on fire, the quantum foam bubbling and burning. She screamed in pain – hopefully that would weaken the Mad Mind’s hold. It didn’t. If anything, it made the Quantum Archangel even angrier. A rip in space-time opened up underneath the Doctor, threatening to drag him down into the substrate. It took all his strength – both strength of character and the borrowed strength of the Lux Aeterna – to prevent himself from falling into the black void." "The black hole exploded in the Doctor’s face, momentarily blinding him. He could feel that something had broken inside him – ribs, perhaps – but there was no time to worry. As the Quantum Archangel got angrier, she was upping the stakes. He could sense through their shared access to the Lux Aeterna that she was reaching out to a distant nebula, drawing its matter towards her." "‘Anjeliqua – listen to me,’ wheezed the Doctor. He was in a bad way: broken bones, blood pouring from a dozen lacerations. Although this was his normal senses’ interpretation of his situation he knew that the reality, translated into the higher realms of the Lux Aeterna, was no better. Unless he won, he would soon be dead. ‘Why? You have proved yourself unworthy.’ Still the Mad Mind. A bolt of diamond intensity slammed into the Doctor’s chest, sending him reeling once more. He was outmatched, outclassed, outgunned. A red haze was forming at the edges of his vision, and he could feel his consciousness slipping away. One more concerted attack and he would be dead. And shortly afterwards, so would everyone else. Dead to creativity, to development. A universe of puppets. He watched as the Quantum Archangel garnered her powers for one last assault." Key: Physically | With Equipment | With Preparation Time | After Absorbing Lux Aeterna Gallery OneThinks.jpg|His first incarnation. TwoFingerPoint.jpg|His second incarnation. ThreeInMiniscopeLeft.jpg|His third incarnation. FourSeriousLooksRightPOE.jpg|His fourth incarnation. FiveOnFilmTA.jpg|His fifth incarnation. SixSternFilmTMOTR.jpg|His sixth incarnation. SevenSurvivalLookLeft.jpg|His seventh incarnation. 139129361392103.gif|His eighth incarnation. 139129361392103 (2).gif|His ninth incarnation that fought in the Time War. 139129361392103 (1).gif|His tenth incarnation. David-Tennant.png|His eleventh incarnation (Counts as two regens) 139129361392103 (3).gif|His twelfth incarnation. 13th_Doctor.jpg|His thirteenth incarnation. Thirteen.jpg|Her fourteenth incarnation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Psychics Category:Time Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Doctors Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Time Lords Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Summoners Category:Married Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hackers Category:Key Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Disease Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Perception Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Law Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1